


Stressed

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Cheeky Louis, Falling In Love, Fingering, First Time, Innocence, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Snogging, Stress, Teasing, Tension, Top Louis, paul is in this for like half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is stressed, so Louis help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Love this one xx

"All I'm saying is that you need to get here on time, Zayn! I'm sick of your bullshit!" Liam yelled in his face.

"What? Today's the first time I've been late in a long time!"

"Just don't let it happen again!" Liam stormed off, everyone staring at his retreating back.

Louis put a comforting arm around Zayn. "Looks like Daddy needs to get laid."

Zayn looked at him. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed? Ever since Danielle broke up with him, he hasn't been getting any, so he's stressed out."

"What should we do about it?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything. By tomorrow, you won't even recognize him."

"What are you going to do?"

Louis patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry about that, Zaynie. In twenty-four hours, Daddy will be glowing. Trust me."

-xx-

Louis knocked on the door of Liam's flat. He opened it, looking sour. "What is it, Louis?"

"Oh my, such rudeness. Careful, Liam. Someone might think you didn't have a proper upbringing."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Aren't you even going to invite me in?"

"No."

"Tsk. Fine. To put it simply, you need sex. That's what I'm here for."

"What?" Liam looked horrified. "As if I'd ever have sex with you!"

"Don't knock it til you've tried it," Lou winked.

"You're out of your mind. Call me when you're sane." He tried to close the door, but Louis stopped it with his foot.

"Liam, you have to have noticed it yourself. You're way too tense."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to shag you!"

"Actually, I'm going to shag you."

"Pfft. You're crazy. That's never going to happen."

"Alright, well, at least let me give you a back massage. You know I have magical hands." Lou grinned and wiggled his fingers.

"Fine, but just a massage."

"Oh, goody, this is going to be fun!"

Liam let him inside and shut the door. "Okay, where do you want to do this?"

"How about on your bed?" The older boy wiggled his eyebrows.

"No."

"Or, the floor right here is fine. Shirt off, though."

Li pulled his shirt over his head and lay on his stomach in front of the telly. "Like this?"

Lou straddled his back. "Perfect." He reached up and turned the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"I know, but you need to concentrate on relaxing, not...whatever you were watching."

"But-"

"But shh, okay? Just relax all your muscles and let me do the work."

Liam bit back his protest and did as instructed, letting his arms and legs go limp. Louis worked his tense muscles from his neck down. "I have never felt so many knots before."

"Sorry, I just...get so stressed out."

"It's okay." He kissed Li's cheek. "That's what I'm here for." He trailed kisses over to his earlobe, where he bit softly, making the younger boy moan.

"What the actual fuck are you doing, Louis? This isn't a massage!"

"Sure it is. There's tension in all your muscles."

"EARS ARE NOT MUSCLES! THEY'RE MADE OF CARTILAGE!"

"You're yelling at me, bringing up my earlier point about you being way too stressed."

"Whatever, just finish!"

"No." "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no."

"Then why are you still on my back?!" He was getting grumpy again.

"Would you rather me call a brothel and arrange something?"

"Louis, you are not getting in my pants. Or boxers, for that matter."

"I don't want to get in your boxers." He ran a finger down Li's spine. "I want to get in you," he whispered, watching in satisfaction as goosebumps spread on his bare skin.

"That's never going to happen."

"I know I'm turning you on, Li. It's okay."

"I'm not gay, Louis!"

"You don't have to be."

"No. No no no. I don't want to."

"Alright, fine. At least let me kiss you."

"No! Get off me!"

Louis sighed, climbing off his back and sitting on the sofa. "Come here, Li."

"You're going to rape me."

"How could I? You're taller than me!"

"Yes, but you have bigger biceps."

Lou nodded. "True, but irrelevant. I'm not going to rape you, Li. Just come sit next to me."

He sat warily. "What is it?" Louis leaned in and kissed him softly. Liam knew he shouldn't kiss back, knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it, it felt so damn good to be kissed again. He closed his eyes and deepened it, wrapping his arms around the older boy, who pushed him so he was laying and straddled him again.

"Was that okay, Li?"

He nodded. "Just a little more," he said, kissing him again, their lips moving in sweet harmony. He slipped his tongue into the older boy's mouth, taking in his strange, exotic flavor, moaning softly.

"You know how long I've been waiting for this?" Louis asked, pressing soft kisses into his neck.

"What do you mean?"

Blue eyes met brown. "I'm in love with you, Liam. You're the most beautiful person I know. You're charming," another kiss to his neck "sweet," kiss "funny," kiss "and so fucking sexy." He bit into the soft skin, and sucked, leaving a purple bruise.

"What? You...you're in love with me? I thought you and Harry...?"

"Well, we dated, but I couldn't get over you, so I ended it."

"I didn't know that."

"Obviously." Louis peppered his face with kisses.

"I'm not sexy, Lou."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Oh no? Then why does this happen when I'm around you?" He ground his hips into Liam's.

The younger boy gasped, his member stirring. "Oh my god."

"Did that feel good?" Lou asked, grinding again.

"Yes," Li moaned. "So good..."

"You want more? I can give you a lot more." Louis had a steady rhythm, rocking his hips into Liam's, their erections rubbing together.

"We...we shouldn't," he responded, gripping him tighter.

"That wasn't my question." Blue met brown again. "Do you want more?" Liam nodded, whining when Louis stood. "Oh, we're not going to do this on the couch. It's your first time, right? Then we'll do it in your room." He grabbed the younger boy's hand and took him to the bedroom.

Liam was beyond nervous as he lay on the bed. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"At first, yes, but it'll go away."

"I never thought I'd fuck a guy."

Lou shook his head, smirking. "Virgins." He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on top of his partner.

"I'm not a virgin!"

"You are to me. Now shush, no more talking."

"But I-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing into his own, hard enough to bruise. He knew he should protest, but he didn't want to, as he kissed back and felt his jeans being tugged down. "Louuu," he whined.

"Mm?" the older boy asked, pushing the boxers down as well.

"Oh god, don't look at me." Liam covered his red face as he lay completely naked.

"Li. Liam. Li, come on, I want to see your eyes."

He shook his head. "This is embarrassing."

"Liam," Louis said again, softer this time. "Please take your hands away. You're beautiful and I want to see your face."

"Why don't you take your clothes off first?"

"Kinky one, you are," Lou grinned cheekily, stripping. "Li, look, I'm naked now too."

"Oh god," he whimpered again, even more embarrassed at the thought.

"You can take your hands away any day now."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not touching you until you do." Li groaned in frustration. He was painfully hard, and a boner like that wouldn't go away easily. Unconsciously, he reached down and stroked himself. His eyes widened when a hand smacked his away. "No, that's my job," Louis growled. "Damn you, Liam Payne."

Li peeked through his fingers. "What?" he gasped as something hot and wet swirled around the head of his cock. He took his hand away and saw it was Lou's tongue. "Oh my god."

"What? What's wrong?" he stopped mid-lick.

"Nothing," the younger boy whined. "Oh god, feels so good, don't stop."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." he leaned to take the length in his mouth, pumping what couldn't fit, the moans and pleas from the boy under him going straight to his own cock.

"Louiiiis," Li moaned, weaving his fingers through Lou's feathery hair. "Lou, I'm gonna come..." He groaned, his hips thrusting, as the older boy sucked harder, humming. Li let out a high-pitched keen as he came in Lou's waiting mouth.

"Well, that was quick," Louis smirked, swallowing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing again.

"Don't apologize, I don't really like giving blowjobs anyway."

"No? Then why...?" He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, but the older lad shrugged.

"I'd do anything for you, Li," he answered, digging in the pocket of his abandoned chinos and pulling out a small bottle. "Harry's better at blowing. That big mouth comes in handy."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Just in case he comes on to you one day." He climbed in the bed next to Li. "It seems to be his goal to fuck everyone else in the band. He's already done Zayn. A few times."

"I didn't need to know that either."

"I think he's working on Niall." He coated his fingers with clear liquid from the bottle as Liam watched warily.

"What's that?"

"Lube, virgin."

"What's it for?"

Louis looked at him. "Come on, Li, is it really that hard to connect the dots?" He sighed, seeing genuine confusion in the brown eyes. "I have to lubricate you first, make you all wet," he winked.

"You mean...you're going to stick in your fingers? Ew!"

"It's not nasty, Li. And besides, I can't just shove into you."

"Why not?"

"Because I might rip your rectum, and I don't think you want that."

"Erm...no, I don't."

"Good. Now, open your legs."

Liam looked like a toddler about to get a needle. "But it's going to hurt!"

"Only for a little while, Li, I promise," Lou said softly before kissing him. Li could taste himself mixed with Louis' flavor. It was odd, but not in a bad way. "Just relax, and the pain will be over quick, okay?"

He nodded and turned onto his stomach. "Is this good?"

"Yeah, push back on your knees. Yeah, like that. God, you look hot." Liam winced and held back a scream of pain as Louis pushed the first finger in. "How's that?"

"S'okay. Hurts."

Lou smiled knowingly, waiting a few seconds before pumping the digit slowly. Soon, Li was relaxed, so he added the second one, slowly scissoring the fingers to stretch him."Okay, let's see if I can't find your spot?"

Liam looked back at his partner curiously. "I have a g-spot?"

The older boy laughed. "You're so cute, Li." He probed around some more. "It's your prostate, and it's usually not this hard to find."

"Well, I wish you would find it soon, this isn't exactly comfortable." He began to wiggle around uncomfortably. Lou watched with worried eyes as Li got more and more antsy. "Hurry up..."

"I'm trying! I swear, I never-" he was cut off as Liam suddenly moaned loudly. "Found it!" he said triumphantly, rubbing the spot again.

Li was unaware of the groans escaping his lips. All he could focus on, all he could feel was the waves of pleasure that rolled over him. Ohgodpleaseyes...

"Okay, Li, I'm going in now, okay?" He only bit his lip and nodded, wiggling his bum again, this time impatiently. Louis coated himself completely with lube before slowly sliding into the little hole. Liam bit down harder, gripping the sheets. It felt like a hot log had been shoved in. A big, wonderful hot log that rubbed against the spot that made him forget his very name. "Is that okay, Li?"

"Pleasepleaseyesfeelssogood..."

Lou began a slow steady rhythm, bending fully over the younger boy, his arms circling around the toned torso, kissing the smooth skin of his bare shoulder.

"Louuu, faster," Li panted, pushing his hips back to meet every thrust, and whining when Lou pulled out to flip him over.

"I want to see your face," he said, leaning down to kiss the swollen lips before pushing back in. "Fuck, Li, you're so...tight..." He pulled out to the tip of his cock and thrust back in quickly, hitting the boy's spot over and over.

"Lou-u-u-iiiis, fuuuuck!" Liam dug his fingernails into his lover's shoulders. "Harder," he moaned desperately, screaming as Louis complied, ramming into that bundle of nerves. "Yes yes yes," he rasped, rocking his hips.

"You like this?" Lou leaned down to whisper.

"Yes," came out in a labored breath.

"You like having my cock deep inside you?" he asked, increasing his pace.

"Fuck yes!" Li shouted, rocking his hips faster. "Shiiiiit..." He reached down and pumped himself fast. Lou slapped his hand off and stopped moving.

"What did I say about touching yourself?"

"Th-that it's y-your job," Li squirmed, trying to make friction. "Please, Lou..." The older boy grabbed his dick and stroked it slowly. "Louuu," he moaned, thrusting up into his fist.

"Yes?" he smirked, swiping his thumb over the slit.

"Fuuuck. Please stop teasing."

"Why? Are you going to come?" He stroked the younger boy faster.

"Yes! Fuck, I'm so close!"

Louis resumed his former speed, hitting Liam's prostate hard and fast. "Come for me, Daddy." He watched as Li climaxed, throwing his head back with a loud moan and shooting his load all over Lou's stomach and hand. The fluttering of his tight ring of muscles was enough to bring Lou over the edge, coming deep inside Li with a shout of his name. "Fuck-ck!" He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to his partner. "How do you feel, Li?"

"Sleepy," he murmured, yawning.

"Goodnight," Louis chuckled, pecking him on the lips.

Liam hummed and pulled Lou's back to his chest, spooning him.

–

"Good morning, everyone," Li greeted cheerfully. "Ready for rehearsals?"

Zayn stared. "Who are you and what did you do with Liam?"

The younger boy laughed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about, Haz? It's a lovely day outside!"

"It's the middle of a thunderstorm, lad," Niall said, confused.

"Would you rather me yell at you all?"

"No!" they chorused.

"Well, then get in the studio and let's get to work!" They scrambled through the door and he turned to Louis, who stood watching quietly. "Thanks, Loubear." He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

"My pleasure."

"Oi, lovebirds! Get your arses in the studio!"

"Alright, Paul!" Lilo walked to the door. "Maybe he needs to get laid next, eh?" Lou pulled the door open.

"You, love, are one cheeky bastard." Liam slapped his bum once before taking his spot next to Harry and beginning warm ups.


End file.
